


Sacrifices Often Pay Off in the End

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel wakes Sam in the middle of the night with a request. Will Sam go along with this strange urge? And what's in it for him?





	Sacrifices Often Pay Off in the End

Sam had been in the midst of a pleasant dream, a rarity for him. He was at a dog park. Other people milled around, amorphous lumps doing nothing in particular. Sam didn’t care about the people, he was playing with all the dogs. He threw a frisbee for the golden retriever. He threw a stick for the beagle. He held out a bag of treats and the Basset hound and the bulldog came running toward him. The retriever was coming back with the frisbee, and Sam was ready to throw it again. Just then, from further away in the sea of dogs, there was a fast-moving blur. A corgi came running toward him on his short little legs, his golden fur flying in the breeze. He shoved past the other dogs and leapt at Sam, knocking him to the ground painlessly. Sam tried to figure out how a corgi of all things could knock him over, when the dog climbed on his chest and studied his face, head tilted curiously . “Heya Sam,” the corgi said. “You awake?” 

“Dogs don’t talk,” Sam mumbled sleepily. His eyes opened. The corgi was looking at him, golden eyes radiating warmth and affection. 

“No, they typically do not, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “And as interesting as that fact is... not what I wanted to talk about.” 

“You’re sitting on my chest,” Sam observed. He could feel the lightest of pressure on his lower ribs from where Gabriel’s ass was perched. Gabe’s bare feet were planted on either side of Sam’s shoulders, and his legs, clad in flannel pajama pants, were angled outward, his hands on his knees casually. He was shirtless, and thoughts of kissing and biting along those collarbones flashed through Sam’s mind, in spite of being barely awake. Gabriel was just that sexy. 

“Yes I am, but I’m fluttering away like a hummingbird here to keep most of my weight off of you.” Sam stared at the space just over Gabriel’s shoulders trying to catch a glimpse of wings, but all he could see was the bedroom wall. “Because I love you and I don’t want you squished.” 

“Um… thanks? But, um. Why are you sitting on me? It’s three in the morning, honey,” Sam said groggily. He moved to bring his hand to his face, but he just succeeded in patting Gabriel’s lower back. “Not that there’s a… normal time… for this to happen.” His other hand came up to rest on Gabriel’s back as well and both broad palms rubbed over Gabriel’s skin. The archangel let out a sigh at the contact. 

“I just needed you, that’s all.” Gabriel shifted and squirmed until he was lying spread out on Sam’s body, resting his head on the hunter’s chest. “Do you really like having me around, Sam? Or am I bothering you?” There was something unusually vulnerable in his voice, and Sam wrapped his arms around him. 

“I love having you around, babe. I love you.” Sam frowned. Had he been a bad boyfriend, not making sure Gabe knew how he felt? Maybe now that the relationship was a few months old, he’d started slacking? Sam cringed, suddenly angry at himself. “I want to make sure you feel appreciated. Is there anything else I can do?” He stroked his fingers through Gabriel’s tousled hair. 

“Mmm. Well now that you mention it…” 

“Yes?” 

Gabriel rolled off Sam and sat up, folding his legs under himself. “The thing is, I was a god for a long time. And, you know, you get used to certain things as a minor deity. There’s always someone out there, no matter how obscure you’ve gotten, who’s willing to give to you. Prayers, food and drink, sex, admiration. Stuff.” 

Sam blinked. “I already give you most of those things. I thought. Don’t tell me you want me to pray to you, too?” He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his free hand on Gabriel’s knee, his fingers tracing tiny circles on the soft flannel. 

“Well no, not particularly. I mean, it’s handy if my phone’s gone dead. No, I was thinking more of- now, I don’t want anything creepy like a dead goat or a terrified teenager or anything. People really get the wrong idea about this stuff! I just want… Sam, I want a sacrifice.” 

“You want me to sacrifice something to you? Gabe… I think I’m going to need more information. What exactly are you asking me to do?” 

“There’s a little bit of ceremony involved, and it has to be something really meaningful. Something you actually want and will miss. You see, sacrifices given freely by a human, they trigger some… well I guess for humans it’d be like endorphins or something like that.” 

“So if I make you a sacrifice, you’ll get, like, a runner’s high?” Sam said, intrigued. He sat up, tossing the covers off. 

“Yeah, that’s the gist of it. But only if….” 

“What?” Sam said, with a tinge of apprehension. 

“It only works if the person really... worships me.” 

“Huh. Interesting.” Sam leaned closer and seized Gabriel’s chin gently, tilting his face up. “Well as it tursn out, that isn’t going to be a problem.” He brushed Gabriel’s lips with a gentle kiss. “Come on, I have the perfect thing. I assume I burn it?” 

“Yeppers. I’ll give you the spell words, and you chant them over the item and then burn it. Pretty easy stuff.” 

Ten minutes later, they were seated in the kitchen with a large metal bowl on the table between them. Sam chanted the incantation and dropped a lit match into the bowl. 

Gabriel peered in and watched the flames. “Surprisingly feeling good,” he said. 

“Surprisingly,” Sam snorted. “You’re such an ingrate.” 

“Oh believe me, I am grateful, sweetheart. I’m just… surprised. That. That it worked.” Gabriel threw his head back and breathed in deeply. A shudder went through his body as the full effect of the offering hit him. “Mmm, balsamic?” 

“Balsamic honey, yeah,” Sam said. “Gorgonzola crumbles, absolutely perfect baby spinach and radicchio, pear slices, pecans…” He sounded a little wistful. 

“Sam, my love, I am very, _very_ grateful that you willingly, selflessly sacrificed your leftover fancypants salad to my insatiable godly appetite,” Gabriel said. He stood and walked around the table. His eyes were glowing with a hint of grace, and Sam could feel the breeze dancing around the room. He could almost taste the electricity in the air. “Beloved, do you know what happens to a human who pleases a god with an offering?” Gabriel cupped Sam’s cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb over Sam’s lips. His voice was like honey tinged with lightning. Sam’s skin tingled where Gabriel touched it. 

Sam’s mouth had gone dry. Gabriel drunk with power and glowing with grace was a sight he rarely got to see outside of the heat of battle. “N-no.” 

“He gets rewarded,” Gabriel murmured, straddling Sam’s lap and joining his hands behind Sam’s neck. “I have such rewards for you, Sam.” Gabriel thrust his hips slowly and firmly, grinding their cocks together through the thin fabrics of their clothing. Sam instantly went from half-hard to fully erect. The friction felt wonderful, but he longed for more. 

Gabriel captured Sam’s lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue pressed into Sam’s mouth, hot and demanding. He thrust a hand into Sam’s hair, his other hand curled around the back of Sam’s neck. He kissed Sam deeply, then pulled back to shorter, biting kisses before dropping his head to Sam’s throat as Sam gasped for breath. 

“So good Sam… so good for me,” Gabriel moaned. He sucked on the soft flesh just above where Sam’s pulse was strongest. Sam threw his head back and thrust against him, desperate for some relief. Every spot that Gabriel sucked another mark onto seemed to be connected right to his groin. 

“Sam,” Gabriel chuckled. “Mmm, so hot Sam. You don’t want to rush this, do you?” He stilled Sam’s hips with one hand while he dipped his head to suck on a nipple. “I’ll get you there, babe. Trust me.” 

“I want it so bad, Gabe,” Sam whined. “Please.” 

“Ooh, I like that.” He flicked his tongue against Sam’s nipple, then dragged his teeth across it, drawing another whimper from him. “Not gonna touch you yet though. Little more patience.” He moved to kiss Sam’s collarbone. He peppered Sam’s shoulder with dozens of tiny kisses, mixed up with an occasional sharp bite. With one hand he traced fingertips up and down Sam’s bare chest, down to the trail of hair below his navel, up to his throat, and everywhere in between. The tiny kisses moved down over his bicep. 

Gabriel slid off his lap and knelt on the floor beside him. Sam hissed as Gabriel dipped his head down to kiss the spot on his side just above his waistband. Then he seized the fabric between his teeth and began inching it down. The anticipation of maybe, finally getting some action to his cock flooded Sam, but he also didn’t want anyone else to wander into this. 

“Gabe… we’re in the kitchen.” Sam said. “Maybe, uh. Maybe we should go back to bed. Please,” he added. 

“One change of scenery, coming right up,” Gabriel said magnanimously. He snapped his fingers with a loud click, and Sam found himself tumbling backwards onto the bed. Gabriel was propped up on one elbow by his side, drinking in the sight of him. Somewhere in the transfer, Gabriel’s pants had disappeared, giving Sam plenty to gaze at as well. 

“Oh Sam, what to do to you next,” he murmured. Sam stammered, trying to make some response, but Gabriel leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips. 

“Shhh,” he whispered. There was a brief flash of blue gracelight in his eyes, and Sam felt feathers brush across his body, teasing his nipples. Sam blinked and Gabriel had moved down the bed. His fingers hooked in the waistband of Sam’s boxers, and he slid them down and off in one quick motion. The cool air caressed his erect cock, and it twitched, precum dribbling down. “Gorgeous,” Gabriel said. “I could look at that all day, Hot Stuff, but I think I want you to turn over now.” 

Sam’s eyebrows raised and he swallowed thickly. Gabriel tilted his head, his face a mask of heavenly obstinance, and after a tense pause, Sam moved to do as he was told. He knelt on the bed and pressed his face against the pillows, turned to the side he could just see Gabriel kneeling nearby. 

“Mm-mm-mm, what a glorious sight,” he said. He rested one hand gently on the curve of Sam’s ass cheek. “Sugar, you have got the loveliest ass.” 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Sam asked. 

“Is that impatience or trepidation?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes,” Sam replied with a smirk. 

Gabriel laughed. “Well, that’s not quite what I had in mind.” He ran his hand over Sam’s skin, drifting lower, fingertips brushing his thighs. “Do you like it when I do that? Or do you prefer fucking me? We do seem to end up that way more often.” 

“I do. I do like- I do like both, but I like better… your legs up on my shoulders, pounding away into you- oh, fuck, Gabe, I just need something right now, anything!” Sam fought the urge to take matters into his own hands. He wanted so badly to stroke himself, just a few pumps for relief, but he knew that would probably derail whatever Gabriel had in mind and he wanted to see this play out. 

“I gotcha, Sam,” Gabriel said. He crawled around to behind him, kneeling between his spread legs, and Sam wondered if he was going to lube him up and go for it in spite of what he’d said. He felt Gabriel’s other hand on his other cheek, caressing, pinching, and kneading them both. Then with a subtle shift in pressure, Gabriel spread Sam’s cheeks apart, and he made a little whimpering noise. Sam was anticipating a lubed finger any second now, surely that’s what Gabriel was going to do after he was done admiring the visual. Sam was not expecting the tongue that he got instead. Both hands still pressed firmly and spreading him wide, Gabriel’s tongue licked a stripe up from his balls up over his puckered asshole and halfway up his crack. Sam made a noise between a squeak and a groan and fisted his hands tightly in the bedsheets. 

“You like that?” Gabriel asked, his breath warm against Sam’s skin. 

“Mmmph. Oh hell yes,” Sam said hoarsely. 

“You want more?” He sunk his teeth into the fleshiest bit of Sam’s left cheek, just hard enough to leave a mark. 

“ _Holy fuck, yes,_ Gabe. Yes. Please.” 

“Please what?” Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to the base of Sam’s spine. 

“Please put your tongue on my ass again.” 

“Sam, Sam. I think you can petition a god better than that,” Gabriel said, delivering a gentle slap to his right cheek, followed by an even harder slap to the left. Sam gasped. 

“Fuck, fuck, I need it. I need it, Gabe. Lick me, lick my asshole, _Gabriel,_ please… please, I beg a boon of you. You accepted my sacrifice, now give me something.” 

“Oh Sam, I will gladly give you something,” Gabriel said breathlessly. “Ohh, sugar.” He kissed his way back down, then brought his tongue again to where Sam most wanted it. He worked it around Sam’s hole in circles. He flicked it, teasingly pushing in a little. He sucked on the delicate flesh. Sam whimpered and moaned, a string of unintelligible syllables peppered throughout with Gabe’s name. Gabriel’s fingers caressed his thighs, his balls, his stomach, and tantalizingly refused to touch his cock. The sensation of Gabriel eating him out was exquisite, and he wondered if it was possible to cum from this alone, but he desperately wanted his cock stroked. 

Gabriel’s tongue was making progress on working into him when he finally wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick. “Oh fuck I need to cum so bad,” Sam groaned in relief. He thrust into Gabriel’s fist, then back onto his tongue, over and over again. Gabe’s hand was full of lube and the silky slide was so good, his grip perfectly tight, and that little flick of his thumb against the head on every stroke was in exactly the right spot. Gabriel had clearly been learning him very, very well since they’d been together. Lost in the thought of how devoted to him Gabriel was, Sam’s orgasm hit with sudden force, with Gabriel’s tongue pressed into his ass and his hand pumping away. Spurt after spurt of cum gushed over Gabriel’s hands and dripped onto the bed below them. Sam felt a hot spurt hit the back of his thigh just above his knee, and realized where Gabriel’s other hand had been. 

They both collapsed onto the bed in a sticky, damp pile, Gabriel spooning up behind him. After a few moments to catch their breath, Gabriel snapped weakly and banished the wet spot. He wrapped his leg around Sam’s. There was a rustling noise and Sam felt draped in soft warmth. Gabriel’s hands pressed against his chest over his heartbeat, and his face was nuzzled into Sam’s neck. They laid there quietly in peaceful afterglow for a long time. 

“Was it good for you, Sam?” Gabriel asked at last. 

“Um. Yeah,” Sam replied with a little huff of laughter. “Good’s kind of an understatement, babe.” 

“Something to add to our regular repertoire?” Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam. 

“Mmm, yeah. Worth giving up my salad for, that’s for sure.” 

“I mean… you did get your salad tossed so it all evens out in the end, eh?” 

Sam groaned. “You are such a dork.” 

“But you love me.” 

“I do,” Sam said. “I love you, Gabe. Never doubt that, okay?” 

Gabriel grappled until he found Sam’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I love you too, Samshine.” Sam twisted around in his arms and he leaned over until their lips met. They kissed softly for a moment until Gabriel pulled back to study his face. “Few more hours til dawn, catch a little more sleep, kiddo. I’ll watch over you.” Sam settled against his chest and drifted off to sleep, warm and sated, under a blanket of angel wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a meme. You've probably seen it on Facebook, it has a cranky-looking cat and it reads: "Dogs are for people who want to be worshipped as gods. Cats are for people who are strong enough to have a god stand on their chest at 3am asking for a sacrifice"
> 
> ...and then I went and changed it to a dog anyway, because can Gabe be anything *but* a corgi? Now, I only know one corgi in real life and he's a pretty cat-like dog, so I think it still stands. 
> 
> And then the porn happened. It was just supposed to end at the fluff, but sometimes these two outvote me. Hope no one minds. ;)


End file.
